List of Connie the Cow episodes
This is a list of episodes of Connie the Cow. There are 3 seasons and 44 segment episodes (128 segments) total. All 17 segment episodes 51 segments, minus the episode "A Curious Butterfly" were released to DVD in 2011. Season 1 # "A Curious Butterfly": Connie chases a butterfly away from home. # "Present for Mummy": Connie finds her mommy the perfect birthday present. # "The Christmas Tree": Connie needs help finding the special christmas tree her mom told her about. # "The Crafty Cat": Connie tries to imitate a sly and crafty cat but she learns to be honest at the same time. # "The Lazy Clouds": Connie helps make the clouds cry for the sheep so it can rain. # "Patch the Stray Dog": Connie meets an unlike friendly dog named Patch and helps him find a family. # "The Ugly Caterpillar": Connie learns that caterpillars can be ugly or beautiful, and they transform into butterflies. # "Connie and Her Grandmother": Connie's grandma takes Connie on a nature walk to show how to love and respect nature. # "The Grumpy Fox": Connie and her new friend Patch help Grouch the fox cheer up. # "Wally Bird": Connie goes on a picnic with Grouch and Patch but it ends up on an unexpected adventure because of one very silly bird. # "Hide and Seek": Connie wants to play hide and seek with Grouch and Wally, but she does not know how to count. # "The Little Bear": Connie helps an orange bear gets back to its family. # "A Cold Weather Adventure": Maddie the lamb makes Connie freeze in her adventure. # "The Snow Ghost": Connie, Grouch and Patch help a mole get away from a snow ghost. # "The Snowman" # "The Wolf": Connie meets a wolf that helps Maddie the lamb get back to her parents. # "The Busy Squirrel": Connie helps a squirrel jump. # "The Magic Spring": Drinking one of the beaver dam's water, a spring gets Connie into a cow. # "The Lonely Flower": Connie and Patch help a flower get happy for its special event. # "The Bird Who Didn't Know How To Fly" # "A Visit to Grandmother's" # "A Sock for Hedgy": Hedgy loses the sock that goes on his nose and is upset and shivering in the cold weather, so Connie and Patch must help him find his sock. # "The Surprise Party" # "Wally's Nest" # "A Toy for Patch" # "The Search for Patch's Colour" # "Connie Wants to Be Different" # "Patch's Wonderful Nose" # "Connie and the Colours" # "Connie and the Little Lamb" # "Connie and the Turtle" # "A Hot Day" # "The Travelling Tree" # "The Five Senses" # "Connie and the Stork" # "The Race" # "Connie and the Butterflies" # "Mummy's Hat" # "Adventures on the River" # "What a lot of Babies" # "Connie and the Cricket" # "Detective Connie" # "A Trip with Mum and Dad" # "Connie and Her Friends" # "The Trial of Strength" # "Connie Learns About Shapes" # "The Vain Bird" # "Follow the Clues" # "Connie and Patch in Disguise" # "The Lucky Stone" # "The Bridge" # "The Birthday Present" Season 2 # "The Beaver's Dam": Playing in the woods, Connie and Patch meet a flower who is very sad because his roots are dry. They decide to help him, and go to fetch him some water from the beaver’s dam. But the beaver won’t let them have any: he says that if he does, his dam will soon be empty. # "The Ant and the Grasshopper": Crick is a lively little cricket who only wants to have fun. Meanwhile, his friend Tom the ant spends his days filling the storerooms of his nest with food. But when winter arrives, Crick can’t find any food. Connie helps convince the ants to share some of their food with the grasshopper. # "Connie and the Tin Can": Connie and Patch find an empty tin can in the woods. They think it could be dangerous for the animals in the woods, and decide to get rid of it. But this turns out to be harder than they thought. They find out that if they want to keep the woods clean, they can’t just throw things away. # "Connie and the Fruit": Connie and her friends find fun ways to reuse the pits and seeds from fruits. # "The Talking Mountain" # "The Secret Den" # "Burt Wants to Play": Connie and Patch lose their ball in a mysterious cave, and they make friends with a bat named Burt. # "Honey for Mummy" # "It's Going to Rain" # "Lost in the Snow": Connie is out playing in the forest when it begins to snow. Can she find her way back home? # "Connie and the Riddle" # "The Sad Tortoise" # "The Mysterious Wood": Connie and Patch hear a funny noise in the woods, and they set out to find out the source of the sound. # "Grandma Makes Jam" # "The Wonderful World of Nature" # "The Cat and the Puppy": Connie and Patch are having a picnic, and Dodger tricks Patch into giving up his cake. # "Where's the Food?" # "Animals and Their Jobs" # "Going South for the Winter": Connie talks to her bird and insect friends about their plans to fly south for the winter. # "Wally's Hat" # "Connie Hunts for Treasure": Mollie sets Connie a challenge to find the greatest treasure of all. Connie asks her friends in the woods what it could be, but they all give her a different answer. # "The Creature that Could Change Colour": Connie and her friends search for a creature that can change colours. # "Where's Spike?": Connie meets Tom the ant, who's worn out after carrying a big pot of honey. Connie and Patch go to find Spike, so that he can make a hammock for Tom to rest in. # "Baby Bird and His Nest" # "The Multi-Coloured Snow": It's Christmastime in the woods, and Connie and her friends decorate a big pine tree. # "The Ant Who Couldn't Concentrate" # "The Sleepy Bird" # "Spot the Difference": Connie and her grandmother go for a walk in the meadow, and they make up a spot the difference game. # "The Little Piglet" # "Connie's Breakfast" # "The Mysterious Plant": Maxi, Connie, Patch and Wally decide to plant a funny-looking seed to see what will grow. # "The Singing Frog": Connie teaches butterflies about sharing. # "Looking for Presents" # "Connie and the Insects": When a fly bothers Connie, she says she doesn't like insects. But her grandma Clara shows her and Patch all the amazing things that insects do, and how important they are in the natural world. # "The Valley of the Butterflies": Cold winds are blowing, and winter is on its way. Flap and Bella, the butterflies, are worried, because there will soon be no flowers for them to feed on. But Henry the owl tells them about the valley of the butterflies, where they will have food all through the winter. # "The Strongest Animal in the Woods": Tom the ant is sad because Dodger the cat has taken his cheese. Connie and Patch decide to find someone who is strong and kind, to show Dodger that he should use his strength to help people. But they find out that there are many different kinds of strength, and some of them are very unexpected. # "Patch Wants to Fly": Connie teaches Dodger the cat that he shouldn't play tricks. # "Making Colours" # "The Day it Snowed in Springtime": Connie learns that nature is always changing # "Who Do I Look Like?": Connie learns what different animals have in common. # "Playing with Stones" # "The Adventurous Ant": Connie learns all the things that friendship can help accomplish. # "Connie's Orchestra": Connie and her friends make instruments and start their own orchestra. # "A Different Breakfast" # "Lots and Lots of Walnuts": Patch and Connie travel a long way to find sweet corn. # "Where Does it Belong?": Belinda teaches Connie and Patch a new game. # "Looking for Grandma" # "Connie and the Apple Tree": Connie has an idea to keep apples from spoiling. # "Cactus Flower": Connie goes on a journey in search of a cactus with a beautiful flower. # "Songs in the Snow": Connie searches for a new song for Christmas. # "The Vain Butterfly" Season 3 # "The Big Surprise": Connie gets a surprise from her friends. # "The Selfish Butterflies": Connie talks to the butterflies about being selfish. # "Looking for the Colour Yellow": Grandma Clara teaches everyone a game about color. # "All Shapes and Sizes": Grandma Clara teaches Patch and Connie the things that make different animals special. # "The Sounds of Nature": Connie learns about what sound can teach us. # "Snow in the Woods" # "The Animal That Had One Leg": Connie visits an animal with one leg. # "The Puzzle": Grandma presents Patch and Connie with a riddle. # "The Strange Trail": Patch and Connie find an unusual trail in the woods. # "The Yellow Ball": Connie, Patch, Grouch and Wally are playing, when Nibble the squirrel comes along with a yellow ball, and asks if they would like to play at hiding it. # "Connie Helps the Flowers": Connie meets some flowers who are sad, and asks them what's the matter. They tell her that their roots are cold, and they need hot water. # "Daddy's Party": Connie helps plan her daddy's birthday party. # "Good Friends": Connie helps her friends get through an argument. # "Happy Times": Connie learns to recall happy memories. # "The Fruit Festival": Connie gives her friend an exotic fruit as a present and gets an unexpected surprise. # "Connie and the Rodents": Connie meets a beaver. # "Look Carefully": Belinda the goat teaches Connie a new game about looking carefully. # "A Ferret Called Willow": Connie takes Willow the ferret with her to introduce him to all the other animals, but sometimes things go awry and he ate the cake and even gobbled and popped the ball. # "Nature Day": Connie gets her friends to help clean up the woods and then learns how to deal with things when they don't go her way. # "A Time for Everything" # "The Story of the Two Friends": Connie and Patch get lost in the woods. # "Dear Mummy and Daddy": Connie writes her mom and dad a poem as a gift. # "The Basket of Blackberries" # "The Little Fish": Patch and Connie learn about animals with shells and then take a trip to the mountains, following a river to its source. # "Hedgy's Spines": Connie and her friends plant wheat. # "Mummy Tells a Story": Connie takes care of Maddie the lamb when her parents are gone. # "Connie and the Diamond": Connie and Patch discover a beautiful diamond stone, and they notice it belongs to Wally. Soon, they have to bring it back before nighttime. The time the sun has set, Connie and Patch give up and notice Wally had found it all by himself. Later that night when all the animals are sleeping, Connie learned that she should not try to touch any of the other people's stuff.